Gone
by A.L. Newcomb
Summary: Lloyd grew up alone in a world that was full of confusion and loneliness. His only family was gone and he'll do anything to prove he's worthy to be his father's son. My Idea of Lloyd's past.
1. Chapter 1

Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: I'm normally a young justice writer But I've fallen in love with Ninjago. I really Love Lloyd and I wanted to give him more of a back story. This is gonna be angsty as hell.

Prologue: Alone

Ninjago is silent this night; the pale moon sets high in the sky. Lloyd sits in the empty house, knees drawn up to his thin chest. It's so empty here, and he feels so alone. His father has been gone for god knows how long and he's never known a mother.

He's miserable, that hasn't changed in so long. He's only eight, and eight year olds like company, they like to play. Lloyd, despite being the son of the most evil man in the world, is no exception. Boredom over took him and soon that turned to depression. Not that someone his age understands depression but there's really no other word for it.

Lloyd looks out the window, there is nothing for miles. It's just so empty, always. Nothing ever changed. Lloyd sleeps most of the day because sleeping at nights brings the dreams. A strange darkness, everything is so cold. He sees his father and screams for him. But he doesn't hear him, or he just doesn't care.

Lloyd often wonders if he's done something wrong. What could he have done to make his father leave him? What could he have done that would make him deserve to be alone?

Lloyd looks up for a moment and clenches his fist against the fabric of his pants.

"I'll show you," he mutters. "I'll show you that I'm good enough. I'll show you, I'll be just like you."

A/N: I don't know where I'm going with this but hopefully someone can get enjoyment out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Gone

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

A/N: wow I was expecting to like get one review and I got four! Thanks guys, I'm glad to see the fandom is alive! Now I'm not going to pretend I know where I'm going with this but we'll see what happens!

Chapter one

Lloyd wakes with a start his body jerking widely out of sleep. His breath comes quickly and sweat drips off his forehead. The blond rubs his eyes furiously trying to hide the tears. Boys don't cry.

He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stretches his arms up above his head. The sun is already high in the sky making Lloyd wonder how long he was actually asleep. Lloyd goes into the tiny kitchen of the house and gets a bowl of cereal. The milk went bad two days ago.

Lloyd doesn't bother with a bowl he just eats from the cardboard book. Not like anyone is here to scold him. The cereal is hard and doesn't taste good anymore.

The boy rest his chin against the wood of the kitchen table, wondering what he should do today. There's no one to play with. It really does get lonely.

Lloyd decides to go to the village, maybe he can find someone to play with there.

The village is small, near a mountain. It's mostly a farming community with several small shops selling things that are normally homemade. People are fairly friendly and good natured.

Lloyd approaches a small play ground where a few boys a little older than him are playing. Suddenly he feels shy, not really certain of how join them. Their playing soccer, it looks like fun. Lloyd looks awkwardly at his feet and shuffles them in the dirt.

Focusing on his feet Lloyd does not see the ball coming at him but he certainly feels it when it makes contact with his face. With a yelp of surprise and pain Lloyd falls back clutching his forehead where the rubber ball made contact.

He hears laughs, the other kids are laughing at him. Lloyd grits his teeth and stands up. He picks up the ball and chucks the ball back at one of the laughing boys. It hits him square in the face and he falls to his back. Lloyd snickers: that will teach him for laughing at Lloyd Garmadon.

"You little brat," the older boy yells as blood leaks from his nose. Lloyd quickly tries to run but trips. He lands on his chest and the air rushes out of his lungs. The older boys surround him and the blond squeezes his eyes shut waiting for a beating.

Suddenly there is screaming. Lloyd curls up fearful waiting for the nose to end. Once the yells have ended he opens his eyes and sees a red eyed shadow standing over him.

"Dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

Gone

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry I got distracted but I'm back now!

Chapter Two

Lloyd stares wide eyed at the shadow standing above him. The outline of the armored helmet, the red eye's watching him intently. Any other person would run, but Lloyd knows better. His eyes start to water.

"Dad," he whispers. He reaches up to touch the shadow but his hand slips through and then…gone. Lloyd's eyes go wide and he cries out in panic

"NO," he screams out in desperation. "NO DON'T LEAVE ME! Please…" his head drops to his chest and he starts to sob. Tears roll down his cheeks in massive drops as choked sounds of the weeping he is desperately trying to repress.

Lloyd's throat starts to burn painfully and his body shakes. Every wall of strength in him is falling, crumbling into rubble. The flood gates are broken and he is falling.

NINJAGO NINJAGO NINJAGO NINJAGO

Lloyd managed to drag himself back to his house and collapse in bed. He clings to his pillow wrapping his body tightly around it.

"W-why," he sobs. "w-why do you keep l-leaving me." he pulls at his hair desperately, shaking violently he cries until he falls asleep.

Three hours later Lloyd awakes screaming.


End file.
